Hoth/Leyendas
Hoth era el sexto planeta del remoto sistema Hoth, era un mundo aislado, desolado y enterrado bajo los hielos perpetuos de una era glacial. Fue bien conocido por ser el asentamiento temporal de la base de la Alianza Rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica y por la gran batalla que tuvo lugar allí, entre los imperiales y las fuerzas Rebeldes. Geología, geografía y ecología thumb|left|200px|[[Destructor estelar imperial en posición de ataque a la evacuación rebelde]] Localizado en el borde de la Nebulosa Ivax en el Sector Anoat, a lo largo del Corredor Ison, Hoth orbitaba la estrella blanco-azulada Hoth recorriendo una amplia órbita elíptica. Más allá de Hoth había un gran cinturón de asteroides, conocido como el Campo de asteroides de Hoth, del cual y de manera regular, se desprendían pequeños asteroides que acababan estrellándose contra la superficie del planeta. Su interior se componía de un núcleo metálico fundido, rodeado por una corteza dividida en capas. La superficie estaba prácticamente cubierta de un océano congelado, excepto en donde las cordilleras de volcanes activos habían perforado el hielo. Las enormes corrientes oceánicas bajo el hemisferio sur y las mareas gravitacionales de sus tres lunas, provocaban una actividad sísmica periódica, causando un paisaje en constante movimiento de cuevas y túneles que producían mareas bajo los hielos, que a su vez, rompían las placas sólidas y permitían a las algas enviar algo de oxígeno al exterior, proporcionando alimento a los pocos animales nativos del planeta. Su órbita e inclinación axial provocaba un clima permanentemente helado. Las temperaturas diurnas bajaban a niveles insoportables para la mayoría de las especies y raramente se sobreponían a la congelación, incluso en las relativamente templadas regiones ecuatoriales. Los fuertes vientos y las intensas tormentas de nieve sacudían con regularidad la tundra que azotada por el viento incrementaba el frío extremo de Hoth. Bajo la superficie, enterrada profundamente en la región ecuatorial de Hoth, había una fisura en la que crecía la especia luminosa. La frígida biosfera se componía de una breve cadena alimenticia: las algas y líquenes eran la comida de los saltarines tauntaun y de los hoth hogs y estos del gigantesco depredador bípedo wampa. Apenas había algunos roedores venenosos o gusanos de hielo que enriquecían la fauna del planeta. La temperatura media del planeta rondaba en torno a los -61ºC, sin embargo, en la Base Eco, situada cerca del ecuador, las temperaturas diurnas alcanzaban los -32ºC, aunque por la noche bajaban hasta los -60ºC. Cordilleras y valles Entre estas destacan el Monte Ison a 180 km de la Base Eco, el Valle Colgante a 47 km de la Base Eco y la Cordillera de Clabburn a pocos km de la Base Eco.thumb|La base Eco. Historia Hoth fue posiblemente llamado así por el Jedi Hoth. Los científicos demostraron que los wampas del pantano de Dromund Kaas eran los descendientes de los wampas de Hoth. Es posible que fuesen llevados a Dromund Kaas durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, aunque la verdad permanece oculta en el misterio. Antes de ser usado por la Alianza Rebelde, el planeta era relativamente desconocido e inexplorado. Unos pocos piratas y contrabandistas, como Raskar, intentaron conseguir la valiosa especia luminosa, pero no lo consiguieron. Salmakk tuvo una base de contrabando en el planeta, en las cuevas que más tarde se convertirían en la Base Eco. Un grupo de tropas de asalto suspendidas intentaron iniciar un negocio de caza por si mismos, pero no sobrevivieron a un grupo de wampas. El Imperio debió de tener algún conocimiento sobre Hoth, ya que el Inquisidor Loam Redge amenazó a un soldado con ser enviado allí y el bioingeniero imperial Dusque Mistflier sabía de los tautauns. Después de la Batalla de Yavin, los habassa aconsejaron indirectamente a la Alianza Rebelde que usaran el sistema Hoth como candidato para su nueva base. thumb|left|200px|Un [[Droide Sonda Víbora en busca de la base rebelde en Hoth.]] thumb|Base rebelde en Hoth Cuando Luke Skywalker descubrió Hoth accidentalmente mientras huía de las fuerzas imperiales poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, él recomendó el mundo de hielo al Alto Mando de la Alianza como lugar para la base. El cinturón de asteroides proporcionaba una difícil barrera, su alejamiento y casi insoportables temperaturas lo hacían ser un candidato improbable para una perspicaz búsqueda del Imperio, y las siempre cambiantes cavernas hacían fácil mudar la base por el interior del planeta. Después de la derrota de las fuerzas del contrabandista Salmakk, la Alianza estableció la Base Eco en Hoth. La base fue construida en el hemisferio norte en la única franja habitable cercana al ecuador. Sin embargo, no paso mucho hasta que el Escuadrón de la Muerte de Darth Vader descubrió a los rebeldes y la Base de Eco fue objetivo de los imperiales en la Batalla de Hoth contra las fuerzas rebeldes. Los restos en el campo de batalla atrajeron al carroñero Arns Grimraker. thumb|right|200px|[[Luke Skywalker sale de Hoth en un Ala-X rumbo a Dagobah.]] Después de la batalla terrestre en el año 3 DBY, Hoth volvió a ser un mundo desolado, visitado mayormente por cazadores furtivos, contrabandistas, xenobiólogos y turistas de ocasión. Una prisión imperial fue instalada en Hoth al mismo tiempo. El Imperio capturó numerosos wampas y desde su almacén de ganado bioingeniaron los wampas cliff y los usaron para proteger sus instalaciones en Gall. Kyle Katarn y Jaden Korr localizaron más tarde una base del Imperio Renacido en el planeta y Luke Skywalker lo visitó con el propósito de recuperar los poderes de la Fuerza de Callista. A su regreso, Luke se topó con el wampa de un solo brazo que le apresó antes de la Batalla de Hoth. Debido a la caza furtiva, tanto los tauntaun como los wampas quedaron en peligro de extinción. Bajo la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, el Senado aprobó unas legislaciones para proteger a los wampas y a los tauntaun. Fauna *Escarbador de Hielo *Tauntaun **Tauntaun Escalador **Tauntaun Gigante **Tauntaun Glaciar *Wampa **Wampa Cliff *Hoth hog *Ballena de Hoth *Skel *Gato de Hielo *Rayboo *Pantran Whitefang Detrás de las cámaras thumb|right|200px|Nieves perpetuas en la superficie de Hoth. *Hay algunas controversias sobre como los Rebeldes descubrieron Hoth. Una fuente (Iceworld) dice que Luke lo encontró de casualidad mientras escapaba de una redada imperial, otra fuente (Star Wars 3-D) reivindica que Han ya conocía la situación del planeta y la sugirió a la Alianza; y la tercera fuente (Star Wars: X-wing) dice que los habassa (alienígenas que no aparecen en ningún otro sitio fuera del juego) les propusieron la localización a la Rebelión después de que se aliaran a los rebeldes y estos los protegieran de los imperiales. *Se supone que los habassa solo propusieron el sistema como una posibilidad y que Luke descubriera el propio planeta, después de que el sistema era ya conocido. La versión de Star Wars 3-D no es compatible con ninguna otra. *Algunos creen que el planeta Hoth fue llamado así por el “Grupo Hoth”, un gran grupo armado que componían la mayor parte de las fuerzas en la “Operación Tormenta de Invierno”, la operación para rescatar a las tropas alemanas después del ataque en Stalingrado 1.942-43, la cual fue dirigida por el alemán Panzergeneral Hermann Hoth. *Los paisajes reales filmados para Hoth están en Finse, Noruega. Apariciones *''Kessel Run'' *''What They Called Me'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Rough and Tundra'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Double Cross on Ord Mantell'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Marvel Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *''Hunger Pains'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''Free Memory'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Tours'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Tempest'' *''Dark Apprentice }} Fuentes thumb|200px|right|Hoth y sus tres satélites. thumb|200px|right|Interpretación de Hoth en [[The New Essential Guide to Alien Species|NEGAS.]] *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''Galactic Gazetteer'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Rough and Tundra'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *A Ken Burns style mockumentary about Hoth and the Battle of Hoth Categoría:Lugares de Hoth Categoría:Planetas glaciales Categoría:Planetas del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Cordilleras y valles